Private Quarters
-------THIS PAGE HAS BEEN ARCHIVED FOR NOSTALGIC PURPOSES, AND NO NEW CONTENT WILL BE ADDED. ANY INFORMATION ON THIS PAGE IS NOW CONSIDERED NON-CANON TO OUR WIKI------ With the growing number of agents, the Regents deemed it acceptable to allow them to each have their own private quarters. When an agent proves themselves competent enough, they are presented with a 3x3x3 meter room and given the Memento Mori to alter it to their pleasing. When the room is acceptable, the artifact is returned to its storage area and the room remains locked in whatever state it was in until the agent decides to change it. Conjured objects are forbidden from being removed from the room, though personal effects can be stored safely. While the rooms start out as a blank cube, they can be altered to create a space far larger, such as the large Nordic hall Juan Miguel created, or grassy field Blaine's quarters initially open up onto. Personal chambers also can have a maximum of four 'rooms', provided they are all connected. Any doors simply lead back out of the personal chamber and cannot be used to seperate areas, leading to any potential doors being simple doorways. An outside area is also allowed, and it can be a theoreticaly infinite size. While the outside area can be specified, it is mostly randomly generated, much like Minecraft worlds. Aden Aden's soul created a massive room whose floor feels and looks like a cloud when you go inside, symbolizing Aden's affiliation with the element of Air. Overall, the room bears a faintly Egyptian feel with columns and walls covered in depictions of the Egyptian pantheon and mythological history (a small section of this history, the reign of Pharaoh Akhenaten, is scratched out, as is a picture of Apophis). A skylight displays the moon among the stars, symbolizing his love of the night, as well as his Spacial powers. In the center of the room, what appears to be a hole in the clouds reveals the Ancient Egyptian empire below. The combined effect gives the illusion that the room itself is floating in the upper atmosphere, between the Earth and the heavens. Attached to a column is a painting titled The City of ProSe. At the back of the room, a statue of a being made of the four classical elements stands. This statue holds a flagpole which bears a green flag bearing a set of scales with the alchemical symbol for "Sun" beneath it, blowing gently in an unfelt wind. This flag has a deeply personal meaning to Aden, one he refuses to discuss. On the left wall is a painting of Aden, his war-axe in his left hand pointing downward in a relaxed grip, and a forested planet in his raised right. This planet is the Land of Prisms and Frogs, a world Sburb created for him. Recently, Aden added a portrait of his boyfriend Soul Blake to the right wall. Azletar Azletar's room resembles Spear Pillar. Directly next to the entrance is a transparent diamond staircase leading to the Hall of Origin, where a representation of the inner Sol System (Sol, Mercury, Venus, Earth/Moon, and Mars/Phobos/Deimos) spins in real time. At the back of the room, is a statue of Arceus. Blaine Brady Brady's room has the appearance of a grass field with a brick path leading to a Frank Lloyd Wright/Ludwig Mies van der Rohe style house. Inside the house is a living room, a bed room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a library. The house is also decorated with various items Brady has purchased over his life, including LEGO sculptures, a collection of chemical elements, various photos and paintings, and souvenirs from his travels. In the living room, there is a shelf of Brady's favorite films and televison shows on DVD. Outside the house, various trees and a river. The entire field is surrounded by a 10 foot tall brick wall. Above the wall is the illusion of various places, according to Brady's mind. There is also a small building, similar to the house. The smaller building is a lab, for Brady to do scientiic experiments. Bri While most of the other rooms that the H.A.R.P. members have generally go unused, Bri tends to use hers for when she want some...erm, 'alone time' with Tyler. While Bri denies it being a dominatrix lair to any who ask, she has let slip that it does pull a bit from the BBC's Sherlock's version of Irene Adler with a slight victorian theme in the form of a large 4-poster bed, a book shelf of her favorite romance novels, and a rest for Thersa's Whip. Only Tyler really knows that the room looks like, but he's not talking... Garrett Garrett's room is based on his love for all things macabre and creepy. Remember that hallway from The Shining, with the 2 twin girls? That is the entrance to this nightmare incarnate dwelling--minus the girls. With a skeleton display "borrowed" from a science classroom in the corner, and a silhouette of Slenderman in the fake window, monsters from the dark can feel welcome here as they would in their own shack of screams. Of course, what horrifying palace for a prince of terror would be complete without a river of never-clotting blood? Don't ask him where he got it or if its real. If Garrett decides to tell you, be wary next you see him with an IV bag... As a bit of irony from his opposite-to-a-"T" past, he has the fanfiction "Cupcakes" framed on his red and black walls, traced with the negative-outlines of Giygas's fetal form. But don't mistake the atmosphere of this room as a reflection of his additude. Garrett is really a happy person who just has a passion for red "water", that's all. ((Once Garrett is allowed to go to his old room, he will change his room's design. The framed papers of "Cupcakes" will be hidden away in a box until he is ready to come to terms with what happened to him.)) Claudia Donovan Felix Felix's room is quite depressing, as he only comes to it when he is upset. It takes the form of a large empty field of grass set in shades of light grey and white. On a small hill is a cherry tree, the only thing containing colour. Ruined cobblestone walls dot the landscape, containing a small bed, a bookshelf and a shower in various areas. Moving far enough away from the plain will change the area to an arid desert that seemstogo on endlessly. Joeseph Barlett Joseph's room is the standard featureless 3 cubic meter room. Juan Juan's room has a Norse feel. The door itself is set in the side of a large Viking longhouse. At one end, a pair of oak doors stand open onto a balcony, where a cloud of space and nebulas in the shape of an enormous ash tree, Yggdrasil, with markings indicating where each of the Nine Worlds lies. At the other end is a statue of Thor, holding replicas of the god's gear and hammer. Futhark runes glimmer around the hall, similar to the Eldunari chamber. Ghostly apparitions of warriors from all periods of times wander about sparring or feasting. Attached to a wall is a painting of Juan in his full God Tier regalia leaning on a staff in his left hand, while reading an ornate-looking book held in his right. Floating at his stomach is a sand-colored planet with what seems to be clock towers protruding from it. This is the Land of Sand and Clock Towers, Juan's Sburb Planet. From one angle, the painting seems normal, but from another, the background changes to black cephalopod tentacles grasping at the occupant. Mr. Kipling Mary Mary's room adapted to her love of Meso-America, effectively forming a Mayan-style chamber. The windows display what looks like a vast jungle scattered with the trappings of an Aztec city. On the back wall is a charmed Mayan calendar that tells the date according to Mayan time keeping, with the last five days, the unnamed days, marked in red. A painting of Mary, like with the other God-Tiered Agents, shows her wielding her spear and her Sburb planet, which Mary has not revealed the name of. Matt Myka Bering Nick Nikki Old Bone Kan-U's room resembles the house he lived in before being assigned to guard Xibalba; A fairly simple thatched house with wooden walls. Outside a Mayan jungle village spreads around for a couple miles, surrounded by jungle. Stone building also dot the village, along with a Mayan ball court, complete with ball and goal ring. There is also a strange effect on the room: Whenever the zombie enters, he immediately changes to his "still alive" skin: A flesh-and-blood Mayan warrior. Pete Lattimer Rick Rick retains a room similar to his own small closet he lived in growing up. The bed a simple four-post bed with two blankets, a mattress, and a beige bedsheet. He also has a white pillow with nice silk lining on the pillowcase. That's simply the north-western corner of the room. The South eastern corner is the door. The south-western corner is an electric fireplace, and above that on the wall is a flat-screen TV. Sitting on the fireplace is a PlayStation 3, along with several video games. The north-eastern corner contains his dresser, and in betwe the dresser and door is a specially built bookshelf with Rick's comic books, novels, and movies. Finally, hanging on a mantle above Rick's bed, is a Winchester M1897 shotgun for self-defense purposes. Steve Tyler Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Sections Category:Archived pages